Brinn
Brinn is the eighth god in existence, and is the lord of all Forests, of Love, '''and of '''Harmony. Information Block Name: Brinn Domains: Forest, '''Harmony, Love, Healing '''Appearace: Sexy wolf anthro chick! Hubbah hubbah! Also, Eve. Background Creation * Sonel, formed Brinn to make the defend the forests and make them grow instead of merely existing. Description & Personality * Brinn is curious about the reasons behind everything, and says that the forest is a reflection of herself. Therefore, if her forest looks pretty, then she looks pretty. She is also a very sociable god, and quickly became lonely before creating Ankirega. She still remains naive about the goings-on around her, but has now met Hrinori and Sorstal, gods of the planet like her. Friendship and the seeking out of life's "why"s are her driving forces. Lizt found her harmony with Sorstal, Hrinorii, and Sonel to be too much, and gave her the Love domain. After being twice rebuffed by Sonel in his group creation project, Brinn found the demon Raithon attacking her forest, and defeated it easily with the help of Ankirega and Cragnas. * After the demon's defeat, Brinn is confronted by Zo-Att, who praises her for her victory, yet claims that the doings of her 'pet' are not her fault. Brinn wishes to fight her, but her peaceful nature and perhaps her fear of Zo-Att prevent her from confronting her- the goddess of destruction then leaves with a comment about Raithon's work not being done. Searching for answers in her depressed heart, Brinn sees the work of Grawlf in the stars above, and finally learns of her celestial peers. Learning there that Sonel and Zo-Att were raising yet another god of destruction, Brinn felt betrayed by her friend and maker. Pasha, seeing her distress, greeted her as Panna gave the dying plants to the embrace of death. Inspired by Pasha, perhaps her only true companion in life-making,the forest goddess wove the threads of life into the form of a new flegling gods, hoping to bring Life to balance the evil. * The new god of Life was born, named Khitis. However, his birth was overshadowed by the appearance of Sku'byss and Sonel, who remained under the dark influence of Zo-Att's venom. After a passionate attempt to persuade Sku'byss to pursue a path without gleeful destruction, he just shrugged and killed more of her trees. Finally snapping, Brinn blasted him out of the forest, and was about to fight him alonside Ankirega and Cragnas before Sonel interrupted- the one person who could truly hope to stop Brinn. Despairing at his changes, Brinn appealed to the remaining light inside of him, awakening a bit of the old Sonel. Sonel begs her to help, and she journies into Sonel's soul to set things straight. Inside she finds the chaotic order of invention covered in black. Following the trail of Sonel's soul in the Life-Web, she passes through a shadowy barrier, which not only cuts off the Life-Web but also somehow transforms her into a anthromorphic wolf. Inside was a black labyrinth, which Brinn eventually managed to navigate with Sonel's help, and escaped with him back to the prime material plane. * After the escape, Brinn falls unconcious from exhaustion, and is whisked away by the healed Sonel to a demi-plane called The Retreat, where she now rests. During her absence, Ankirega has taken over her duties. As the first of his acts, he names the planet Verda, in honor of it's lush growth. Soonafter he creates their first artifact, infusing the Life-Web with divine energy, bleaching his fur in the process of handling the immense energy. Soonafter he finds that Raithon's poison has spread through a large part of the forest, spawning Blood Demons. He quickly creates the Talon Barrier and heals the land in response. Brinn wakes to find one of Verda's moons crawling in Blood Demons, and with the help of Sonel and Ankirega they are all destroyed. However, the combined use of Dusklash and Grasp of Dawn teleports her to the Dreamscape, where she spends a brief time. Soonafter she seeks out Khitis to apologize for her absence, and joins him at the Isles of Wonder. There she creates the Cyan Star, an extroadinarily massive flower. Planes * None at this time. Artifacts * The Life-Web: Created by Ankirega to foster more life on Verda, the forest home of Brinn and her friends. * The Talon Barrier: Created by Ankirega to control the spread of the demon creatures spawned by Raithon. Exarchs * Ankirega, Brinn's first creation, and her best friend. Ankirega currently is in charge of Verda while Brinn is away on her honeymoon. Heroes * None at this time. Races and People-Groups * None at this time. Beasts * None at this time. Plants * Flowers. While there is only one base appearance for them, they come in multiple colors- a symmetrical petal shape with a single kernel of the flower's essence, which is used to reproduce. * The Cyan Star: A gigantic flower towering high into the sky, the Cyan Star glitters with silver sparkles on it's vivid blue petals. It stands proudly in the center of the Isles of Wonder. Landforms * The Grotto: A large area of interlocking trees, the Grotto houses both the Life-Web and the Talon Barrier. The trees that form it's walls have melded together and became petrified wood, while the trees above have interlocked their branches. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods